We have designed and built a Mossbauer Effect apparatus which can be used to perform transmission, scattering, and selective excitation double Mossbauer (SEDM) experiments. We have the flexibility for several modes of operation using ultra stable triangular, rectangular and trapezoidal wave form generators. The rectangular and trapezoidal are position coupled to the drive for stability. These instruments with the highest energy resolution available are being developed to study oxygen binding to the hemoglobin tetramer and the alpha and beta sites individually and to investigate differences between normal Hb, sickle cell (HbS) and Thalassemia blood. We have also developed computer programs to analyze the Mossbauer data using the super-operator formalism. This gives us the most powerful mathematical technique available for studying the interaction of the ion in the active site with its environment.